yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bayram/Mehmet Akif Ersoy
}} -------------------------------------------------------------------- Âfâk bütün hande, cihan başka cihandır; Bayram ne kadar hoş, ne şetâretli zamandır! Bayramda güler çehre-i mâ'sûm-i sabâvet, Ümmîd çocuk sûret-i sâfında ıyandır Her cebhede bir nûr-i mücerred lemeânda; Her dîdede bir rûh demâdem cevelândır. Âlâm-ı hayâtın iki kat büktüğü ecsâd Feyzindeki te'sîr ile âsûde revandır. Ferdâ-yı sükûn perveridir sâl-i cidâlin, Nevmîd düşen kalbe ümîd-âver-i candır. Heycâ-yi maîşetteki feryâd-ı mehîbin Dünyâda biraz dindiği an varsa bu andır. Subhunda bahârın şu sabâhat bulunur mu? Bak çehre-i gabrâya: Nasıl şen, ne civandır! Her sînede bir kalb-i meserret darabanda, Her kalbde bir âlem-i eşvâk nihandır. Raksân oluyor cünbüş-i dûşiyle anâsır, Gûya ki bütün sadr-ı zemin pür-galeyandır. Eşbahı da cûşân ediyor feyz-i mübîni, Yâ Rab bu nasıl rûh-i avâlim-sereyandır! Bayramda gelir yâ da ne hoş hâtıralar ki: Bin ömre verilmez, o kadar kadri girandır, Iydin bana dâim görünür levh-i kerîmi: Mâzî-i tufûliyyetimin yâd-ı besîmi. Birinci gün hava bir parça nâ-müsâiddi; İkinci gün açılıp, sonra pek güzel gitti. Dedim ki: "Fâtih'e çıksam yavaşça, bir yanda Durup o âlemi seyreylesem de meydanda, Ziyâret etsem ehibbâyı sonradan... Hoş olur. Bütün gün evde oturmak ne olsa pek boştur. " Bu arzû-yi tenezzüh gelince, artık ben Durur muyum? Ne gezer! Fırladım hemen evden. Gelin de bayramı Fâtih'te seyredin, zirâ Hayâle, hâtıra sığmaz o herc ü merc-i safâ, Kucakta gezdirilen bir karış çocuklardan Tutun da, tâ dedemiz demlerinden arta kalan, Asırlar ölçüsü boy boy asâli nesle kadar, Büyük küçük bütün efrâd-i belde, hepsi de var! Adım başında kurulmuş beşik salıncaklar, İçinde darbuka, teflerle zilli şakşaklar, Biraz gidin; Kocaman bir çadır... Önünde bütün, Çoluk çocuk birer onluk verip de girmek için Nöbetle bekleşiyorlar. Acep içinde ne var? "Caponya'dan gelen insan suratlı bir canavar!" Geçin: sırayla çadırlar. Önünde her birinin. Diyor: "Kuzum, girecek varsa durmasın girsin." Bağırmadan sesi bitmiş ayaklı bir îlân, "Alın gözüm buna derler..." sadâsı her yandan. Alettirikçilerin keyfi pek yolunda hele: Gelen yapışmada bir mutlaka o saplı tele. Terazilerden adam eksik olmuyor; birisi İnince binmede artık onun da hemşerisi: "Hak okka çünkü bu kantar... Frenk îcâdı gıram Değil! Diremleri dörtyüz, hesapta şaşmaz adam." - Muhallebim ne de kaymak! - Şifalıdır macun! - Simit mi istedin ağa? - Yokmuş onluğun, dursun. O başta: Kuşkunu kopmuş eğerli düldüller, Bu başta: Paldimi düşmüş semerli bülbüller! Baloncular, hacıyatmazlar, fırıldaklar, Horoz şekerleri, civ civ öten oyuncaklar; Sağında atlıkarınca, solunda tahtırevan Önünde bir sürü çekçek, tepende çifte kolan Öbek öbek yere çökmüş kömür çeken develer... Ferâğ-ı bâl ile birden geviş getirmedeler. Koşan, gezen, oturan, mâniler düzüp çağıran. Davullu zurnalı "dans" eyliyen, coşup bağıran, Bu kâinât-ı sürûrun içinde gezdikçe, Çocukların tarafındaydı en çok eğlence, Güzelce süslenerek dest-i nâz-ı mâderle; Birer çiçek gibi nevvâr olan bebeklerle Gelirdi safha-i mevvâc-ı ıyde başka hayât... Bütün sürûr u şetâretti gördüğüm harekât! Onar parayla biraz sallandırdılar... Derken, Dururdu "Yandı!" sadâsıyle türküler birden, - Ayol, demin daha yanmıştı a! Herif sen de, - Peki kızım, azıcık fazla sallarım ben de. "Deniz dalgasız olmaz Gönül sevdasız olmaz Yâri güzel olanın Başı belâsız olmaz! Haydindi mini mini maşallah Kavuşuruz inşallah..." Fakat bu levha-i handâna karşı, pek yaşlı, Bir ihtiyar kadının koltuğunda gür kaşlı, Uzunca saçlı güzel bir kız ağlayıp duruyor. Gelen geçen "Bu niçin ağlıyor?" deyip soruyor. - Yetim ayol... Bana evlâd belâsıdır bu acı Çocuk değil mi? 'Salıncak' diyor... - Salıncakçı! Kuzum, biraz da bu binsin... Ne var sevâbına say... Yetim sevindirenin ömrü çok olur... - Hay hay! Hemen o kız da salıncakçının mürüvvetine Katıldı ağlamıyan kızların şetâretine. TÜRKÇE Ufuklar hep gülmekte, dünya başka dünyadır; Bayram ne kadar hoş, ne neş'eli bir zamandır! Çocukluğun masum çehresi bayramda gülümser, Umut, saf bir çocuk suretinde görünür. Yalın bir ışık parıldar herkesin yüzünde; Her dem bir ruh dolaşır bütün gözlerde. Hayat acılarının iki kat büktüğü bedenler, Onun bereketiyle huzur içinde dik yürürler. Bayram günleri mücadeleli bir yılın sonunda gelen huzurlu günlerdir, Ümitsiz kalp bugünlerde yeni bir ümitle canlanır. Geçim kavgasındaki korkunç feryadın, Dünyada biraz dindiği an varsa bu andır. Bahar sabahında bu güzellik bulunur mu? Bak şu yeryüzüne, nasıl taptaze ve şendir! Her göğüste bir sevinçli kalp çarpmakta, Her kalpte bir ışıklı arzular dünyası gizlidir. Her milletten insan bayram yapmanın neşesiyle eğlenmekte, Sanki bütün yeryüzünün kalbi coşmuştur. Apaçık bereketi bütün varlıkları coşturuyor, Ya Rab bu nasıl bütün âlemlere yayılan bir ruhtur? Bayramda gelir hâtıra öyle hoş anılar ki; Bin ömre değişilmez, o kadar değeri yüksektir. Görünür bana daima bayramın cömert manzarası: Çocukluk günlerimin gülümseyen hatırası. Birinci gün hava pek uygun değildi; İkinci gün açılıp, sonra pek güzel gitti. Dedim ki: "Fatih'e çıksam yavaşça, bir yanda Durup o âlemi seyretsem de meydanda, Ziyaret etsem dostları sonradan... Hoş olur. Bütün gün evde oturmak ne olsa pek boştur. " Bu gezme isteği gelince, artık ben durur muyum? Ne gezer! Fırladım hemen evden. Gelin de bayramı Fatih'te seyredin, Zira Hâtıra, hayale sığmaz o karmakarışık eğlence. Kucakta gezdirilen bir karış çocuklardan Tütün da ta dedemiz zamanından arta kalan. Asırlar ölçüsü boy boy bastonlu nesile kadar, Büyük küçük bütün bölge halkı, hepsi de var! Adım başında kurulmuş beşik salıncaklar, İçinde darbuka, deflerle zilli şakşaklar. Biraz gidin: Kocaman bir çadır... Önünde bütün,çoluk çocuk birer onluk verip de girmek için Nöbetle bekleşiyorlar. Acaba içinde ne var? "Caponya'dan gelen, insan suratlı bir canavar!" Geçin: Sırayla çadırlar. Önünde her birinin Diyor: "Kuzum girecek varsa, durmasın girsin. " Bağırmadan sesi bitmiş ayaklı bir i'lân "Alın gözüm, buna derler..." sadâsı her yandan. Elektrikçilerin keyfi pek yolunda hele: Gelen yapışmada bir mutlaka o saplı tele. Terazilerden adam eksik olmuyor; birisi İnince binmede artık onun da hemşerisi: "Hak okka çünkü bu kantar... Firenk icadı gıram Değil! Diremleri dört yüz, hesapta şaşmaz adam." -Muhallebim ne de kaymak! -Şifalıdır ma'cun! Simit mi istedin ağa? -Yokmuş onluğum, dursun. O başta: Kuskunu (1) kopmuş eğerli düldüller, Bu başta: Paldımı (2) düşmüş semerli bülbüller! Baloncular, hacıyatmazcılar, fırıldaklar, Horoz şekerleri, civ civ öten oyuncaklar; Sağında atlı karınca, solunda tahtırevan; Önünde bir sürü çekçek, tepende çiftekolan. Öbek öbek yere çökmüş kömür çeken develer... Gönül rahatlığıyla birden geviş getirmedeler. Koşan, gezen, oturan, maniler düzüp çağıran, Davullu zurnalı "dans" eyleyen, coşup bağıran Bu neş'e evreninin içinde gezdikçe, Çocukların tarafındaydı en çok eğlence. Güzelce süslenerek annesinin nazik eliyle; Birer çiçek gibi parıldayan bebeklerle Gelirdi bayramın dalgalı yüzüne başka bir canlılık... Bütün neşe ve sevinçti gördüğüm hareket. Onar parayla biraz sallanırdılar... Derken, Dururdu "Yandı!" sesiyle türküler birden. -Ayol, demin daha yanmıştı ya! -Herif sen de... -Peki kızım, azıcık fazla sallarım ben de. -"Deniz dalgasız olmaz, -Gönül sevdasız olmaz, -Yarî güzel olanın Başı belasız olmaz! -Haydindi mini mini maşallah Kavuşuruz inşallah..." Fakat bu güler yüzlü tabloya karşı, Pek yaşlı Bir ihtiyar kadının koltuğunda, gür kaşlı, Uzunca saçlı güzel bir kız ağlayıp duruyor. Gelen geçen, bu niçin ağlıyor? diyor, soruyor. -Yetim ayol... Bana evlât belasıdır bu acı. -Çocuk değil mi? "Salıncak!" diyor... -Salıncakçı! -Kuzum, biraz bu da binsin... -Ne var sevabına say... -Yetim sevindirenin ömrü çok olur... -Hay hay! Hemen o kız da salıncakçının insanlığıyla, Katıldı ağlamayan kızların neş'esine. (1) Kuskun: Hayvanın kuyruğu alandan geçirilerek eyere bağlanan kayış. (2) Paldım: Yük ve binek hayvanının semer veya eyerinin ileri kaymasını önlemek için arka ayaklarının kaba etleri üzerinden geçirilen kayış. | Horizon, always laughing, the world is another world; What a lovely holiday, what is a time neş'eli! Smile in the face of innocence of childhood holidays, Hope, appear in the image of a pure child. Lean is a shining light in everyone's face; In a spirit of every moment, all eyes will wander. The bodies bent double life of pain, They walk upright in the presence of His blessings. At the end of year holidays came a peaceful struggle for days, Hopeless heart comes alive today with a new hope. Living in the horrible screams of fighting, If you have some quiet time in the world where this moment. Does the beauty of spring this morning? See the earth, how it is fresh and cheerful! A joy to the heart of each breast, A light in every heart is a hidden world of desire. Making fun of people from every nation with a feast to entertain, The heart of the earth as if all were thrilled. All assets are overflowing abundance of clear, O Lord, how it spread to the whole world is a soul? They come in such nice memories of that holiday memories; Thousands of lives are changed, so the value is high. Always generous view of the festival appears to me: The memories of my childhood smile. The first day the air was not very great; Opened the second day and then gone very good. I said: "I slowly come to Fatih, on the one hand I stopped and watched his world in the square, I visited friends in later ... Be nice. What happens if you sit at home all day is very empty. "This request comes around, it stops Am I? What travels! I immediately jumped out of the house. Come watch the festival in Fatih, Because the memories, dreams do not fit into that chaotic fun. Kucakta been around a mix of children The remaining tobacco from the time of our grandfathers or ta. Bastonlu boy to generation for centuries until the measure, Local people of all sizes, all of them there! Step was founded at the beginning of a cradle swing, In darbuka, def bells with the slapstick. Some go a big tent ... In front of all, given all the family and also to enter a decimal With seizures are bekleş. I wonder what's in there? 'Caponya'dan the human-faced monsters! " Jump to: place the tents. In front of each one Says: "Kuz if I will go, stop you're entering. "Shouted a voice over from a standing i'lân "Received my eyes, it will say ..." sadâsı from each side. Especially in many ways arbitrary electrician: In that one must stick to handle incoming wires. A man does not lack balance, one When thousands of downloads in the hemşerisi it anymore: "About okka because it scales ... Not gıram Firenk invention! Diremleri four hundred, infallible man in the account. " -Pudding in my slide! -Healing is a ma'cun! You have to wheel the network? -No I have ten, let alone. That particular: the suspicion (1) cow are broken down, This initially: Paldım (2) Saddleback fell nightingales! Balloonist the tumbler developers, windmill and, Rooster candy, toys CIV CIV cross; Ant to the right horse, left the palanquin; Cart in front of a lot, Yolanda çiftekolan Hill. Collapsed into heaps of coal take place in a camel ... The ruminant than complacency. Running, wandering, sitting, and even calling for mania, With drums and flutes with a "dance" of action, and shouting rejoice As the visit of the universe in this Nese, By children was the most fun. Beautifully decorated by his mother's gentle hand; Glowing like a flower with baby Viability of the floating holidays to come face to another ... All was joy and elation I saw movement. Some structural repairs with money ... Then he would stop "was burning!" several songs with the sound. -Ayol, was just as well or better! -The guy you ... -What about my daughter, my swing a little bit more than me too. - "The sea does not wave, Not without love-hearts, Per-half of what is good and sound do not! Hopefully we'll meet-Haydindi wee hullo ... " But this good-humored face painting, One old woman in the seat of many elderly, bushy eyebrows, Long-haired beautiful girl keeps crying. Coming days, this is why you cry? she says, is the question. -Orphan ayol ... Is the scion of this hurt me trouble. -Child is not it? "Swing!" said ... -Salıncakçı! -Lamb, I get in a bit ... it -What 's sevabına say ... Originator is a very happy life-orphan ... -Hay hay! She also salıncakçı immediately with the humanity, Neş'esine not crying girls attended. (1) crupper: The animal's tail area attached to the strap by passing the saddle. (2) Paldım: Load and mount the saddle or To prevent further slippage of saddle back The strap over the foot of the buttocks | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kategori:Bayram şiiri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri